


Does Strive Starlight Brigade Is Gay?

by Finchmoth_writing



Category: Starlight Brigade - TWRP ft. Dan Avidan (Music Video)
Genre: Does strive is gay, Post canon, half of this is incoherent, its the slb equivalent of does bruno mars is gay, thats it thats literally all that happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finchmoth_writing/pseuds/Finchmoth_writing
Summary: The rumor come out: does Strive is gay?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Does Strive Starlight Brigade Is Gay?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy one year anniversary to the Starlight Brigade music video!! I would write something more serious, but I also want these characters to just be really happy ok

It was a calm night in the Starlight Brigade, a rarity amongst the buzzing chaos that always seemed to be in the air. After the destruction of the Void harvester that had threatened nearly half of the galaxy, the Brigade was researching what it took to prevent another incident like it. It admittedly took a lot from the six pilots as well. Now that they were freelancing missions and researching, they barely had time to process anything but what they were doing. Except for tonight. 

Sung and Havve were tinkering in their lab, Phobos was looking up how to make candles, while Meouch and Ninja Brian were going through old music they had found. Somehow in their activity, they all ended up in an empty conference room, either to look for company or in Sung and Havve’s case, spare parts that no one would miss. 

However, Strive was already in there. They were curled up sideways in a chair, giggling at something on a holo-screen. Hearing the door open, they glanced up. And with seeing their friends, their face lit up and they nearly fell out of their chair.

Opening up the screen again, they motioned over the pilots. “Guys! You won’t believe the article on us I found!”

Sung leaned over them and peeked at the screen, and looked down at the moebian. “Are you sure this is an actual article? It doesn’t seem… publishable.”

Strive laughed, and replied, “I’m pretty sure it is. An old friend of mine from Moebius sent it over to me and was like, ‘you’re gonna want to read this,’”

Meouch had walked over to them at this point, and was skimming the holographic page. While he was reading, a grin slowly formed that he hid behind his paw. “You wanna tell the others what that says? Give a dramatic reading?”

Strive lit up, bouncing in place as he whispered “Oh my stars Commander you’re a genius.” Turning to the other three who had been staring confusedly at them, Strive motioned to the chairs and said “Sit down, this is a trip.”

After the six were seated, Strive pulled up the screen and cleared their throat. “Ok, so we have an article by… I can’t pronounce this… it’s from a place called Efos. Anyways it’s called ‘The Rumor Come Out: Does Strive Starlight Brigade Is Gay?’” they broke off in a fit of giggles while Meouch had leaned on the table and wheezed. Sung let out a sound that sounded like a painful squeak. 

Through shaking, Phobos signed out ‘I don't know, do they?’

Strive took a deep breath and quickly continued, “‘Does Strive Starlight Brigade is gay is the most discussed in the media in the few months ago. Even it has happened in two weeks past, but some of the public still curious about what is exactly happening and to be the reason there is a rumor comes out about his gay!’”

By this point, Sung had leaned on to the tabletop and wheezing, while Meouch was on the floor. Havve had been looking on and simply said “I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS IS REAL.”

Strive had nodded through fits of laughter and read on, “‘At this point they became the massive social rumor. The public, especially their fans, are shocked. They had just come out of nowhere to defeat Void. This time about his bad rumor and not his piloting career. This rumor is out of standardize of hoax.’”

Sung looked up and simply yelled “WHAT?” through laughter.

“‘According to the last reported, the pilot releveled themself as homosexual. Do you still believe or not?’” They squinted at the screen, then continued, “‘This rumor is really much talked about even in a person of his fans.’ So I hope, I hope that cleared things up for ya,”

Phobos pulled Meouch back up from the floor and asked “Did you actually come out as gay?”

Strive threw up their arms and near-yelled “I don’t fucking know! Could you glean anything from the very articulate and immaculate article I just read?”

Sung, from his spot, squeaked out “No, oh stars, I can’t breath,”

Strive covered their mouth with a loud laugh. “Oh my stars publicity is so weird, I can see why Foster sent me this. I’m keeping it.”

Meouch said through his own laughs, “Does Strive Starlight Brigade is gay, it’s a question that will haunt me for the rest of my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you still believe or not? Hehe, glad you read til the end!! I hope the rest of your day or night is good!!


End file.
